1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the spark stabilization for an engine of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a programmed spark scatter for fuel/air ratio changes at constant air flow levels in the engine idling condition.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,639 to Murakami, et al, discloses a method for controlling the idle speed of an internal combustion engine with variable ignition timing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,573 to Kissel, et al, illustrates a programmed spark scatter control method for quick response to changing load conditions on an internal combustion engine, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Typically, two-group fuel injection is a method of fuel injection where fuel injectors are fired in groups (e.g., two at a time) to fuel cylinders of an engine as opposed to sequential fuel injector firing (e.g., one at a time). As a result, a need exists for a programmed spark scatter routine for idle speed control of the engine.